Among the available types of pet toys, balls remain a popular option. In order to enhance the pet's enjoyment of the ball, it is desirable to maximize the stimulation provided by playing with the ball. One way to do so is to configure the ball such that is provides audible stimulation in addition to the normal visual and tactile stimulation. Some balls are known to produce a noise when thrown, but such balls generally include a separate noisemaker attached to the ball. Such balls are costly to manufacture and can be prone to breakage when subjected to the stresses inherent with typical play. Other balls include integral noisemakers formed therein to produce a squeaking noise when the balls are squeezed. Because a flow of air is required to pass through the noisemaker to produce the squeaking sound, these balls generally do not produce a noise when thrown. The presently disclosed ball represents a unique, one-piece ball that produces a whistling noise when thrown.